The Purge: Requiem
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: For the Polite Stranger, Purge Night is a paradise. For Lizzy Thorn, it is a living hell. Can they survive Purge Night together? PoliteStranger/OC


**The** **Purge: Daytime**

I had an hour for lunch and I had forgotten to bring it with me again. This meant I had to change out of my scrubs, race over to the Packing District up the street and grab something before I had to clock back in. Between the Packing District and the hospital was a prestigious private college, Francis Bellamy. However, it was a closed campus so cutting through was tricky. Still, I didn't have the luxury of going around and I was already close to starving. Making up my mind, I pulled my hair from my ponytail, rolled up the sleeves of my white button down and I headed inside.

This place was less of a college and more of a country club for the richest sons and daughters in LA. Instead of sweatshirts with silkscreened bold lettering, their campus store sold tailored suit jackets with their schools crest embroidered on them. It wasn't a place you wanted to be caught sneaking around. Thank god I was college age or else I would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

Just as I had passed the fountain marking the halfway point I ran, inexplicably, headlong into a tall, dark-haired boy crossing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized immediately, already knowing I was an outsider there.

"Look where you're going, idiot!" The student snapped, raring up on me. "I should call campus police on you for trespassing."

I was at somewhat of a loss for words, knowing I had no good argument to defend myself. My first instinct was just to get out of there.

"Calm down, Jack, she's with me," a friendly voice said from behind me.

My entire body stiffened at the feel of a hand on my shoulder as its owner came up to stand alongside me.

He looked to be a senior, handsome and clean cut with long swept-back blonde hair and blue eyes- the epitome of the all-American boy.

The dark-haired student looked me over skeptically. "Is she in your group tonight?"

Hearing that, I suddenly did not want this guy's hand on my shoulder. He was a purger.

"No, I'm showing her around campus. She's interested in applying to our law school next year." This polite stranger was admirably smooth with his lies, which only made him more threatening.

"Let me guess," the one called Jack turned his critical gaze to me. "You want to be the next Atticus Finch?"

"Actually, I'm just in it for the money." I retorted.

The stranger let out a loud laugh, amused by my jab.

"Will I see you tonight?" Asked Jack, turning his vindictive attentions to the blonde man. "I mean, I can understand if you don't go out after what happened last year."

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two. The polite stranger's eyes gave nothing away as an impossibly wide grin spread across his handsome face.

"You never know." His answer was a veiled threat.

What the hell had I gotten myself wound up in? Clearly, even the rich heckled each other on Purge Night. I had thought they were all in league with one another. Maybe I was wrong about that.

"Well, if I don't see you, have a safe Purge Night." Jack said before taking his leave. "Oh, and good luck with your application." He called over his shoulder. Making it known he knew it was all bullshit.

"Nice guy," I muttered. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, miss. Jack is a pretty rude individual. I was happy to help. I'm Michael Colton."

The man with two first names, I thought wryly to myself. It was hard to believe he was a killer. I took his offered hand and shook it. He had a firm confident grip that I couldn't match. Somehow, that embarrassed me.

"Lizzy Thorn."

"What brings you on campus?" He asked, interested in my excuse for trespassing.

"I was just cutting through to get lunch in the Packing District." I explained. "I work at the hospital down the street."

"Our Lady of Peace?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It's a good facility, my family and I are donors," he smiled congenially. "Tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

No thanks to you and your friends, I thought. "Yes, but I only deal with the intake forms."

"You're still helping people." He assured me.

"Thank you. I'm actually taking classes online so I can get into nursing school." I said, not sure why I was telling him this other than the fact I found him extremely attractive.

"No law school then?" He asked feigning surprise.

"No." I smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make an excellent nurse." He told her holding out his hand once more. "It was nice meeting you Miss Thorn. Have a safe night."

"You too, Mr. Colton." I said, offering a polite grin before heading on my way.

Looking back I saw he was staring after me, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his lips. I couldn't have known it then but that polite stranger, Michael Colton, was going to change my life.

AN: Read Review Favor Follow!


End file.
